


They call him up from the galley

by agoodmusekickin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodmusekickin/pseuds/agoodmusekickin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bumi learns that things are not okay back home. <br/>(A Flopsy originally created for Milliways Bar: A Pan-Fandom RPG on Dreamwidth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They call him up from the galley.

"We just saw it, and didn't want you to miss him fly by," was all they said.

Sky Bison off the port bow.

Bumi laughed, shaking his head as he stood and made his way above deck. His smile fell however, when he looked up and noticed Appa had no rider and no saddle. It wasn't like the old boy to just wander off, which meant...oh. Oh no.

Without word Bumi turned to go back in the direction he'd just come from, moving below deck again towards his quarters. He packed in earnest. This wasn't his father zipping past, or stopping by for a visit, this was something else entirely. 

The ship rocked as the ten ton sky bison landed with a thud on the main deck. Bumi appeared moments later, a small bag slung over one shoulder.

"Commander, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"But you can't just...go."

"Watch me."

"Your command!"

"Relieve me of it. Label me a deserter or a traitor, I don't care which. Do what ever you like. I'm getting off this boat."

He doesn't look back, Bumi stays his course towards the sky bison, who lowers just enough to allow the man to climb onto its back. 

If it wasn't bad they would have messaged.  
If it wasn't urgent Appa wouldn't have come.  
If it wasn't life threatening Kya would be there to keep him company during the trip.

When Bumi is seated comfortably on Appa's neck he looks up to find that his entire crew has appeared to see him off. He sits up straight and offers them a salute, which they all return once they too have found their way to attention. 

"Yip yip," he says and Appa's tail comes crashing down down for lift off.

As they rise into the clouds and head towards Air Temple Island Bumi knows that is father is dying.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip seems longer than it should be, and Bumi isn't sure if it's his own anxiety making it appear that way, or if it's Appa moving slower than usual. 

Probably a combination of both, he thinks to himself, as he gives the Sky Bison a loving pat on the head.

"Just like old times, eh boy? You coming to get me." Appa grunts noncommittally. 

So many old times.   
To say that Bumi made a habit of storming off in an effort to "run away" would be a sizable understatement. No matter the circumstances that prompted his attempted escape, his return home was always the same. 

Once the fire of his anger had died down, and the uncertainty of best laid plans had set in, Appa would descend from the sky to take him home. Upon his return any apologies that needed to be made were dispensed with and life continued on in relative peace until the next time.

For years Bumi joked that by joining the United Forces he'd finally found a means to successfully run away from home, but as he watches as the sun rise from behind the distant mountains that surround Republic City, he comes to realize that maybe he wasn't so successful after all. That once again, and for one final time, Appa has appeared out of no where to carry him home.

Appa is tired after flying all night, and his landing isn't quite as graceful as it could be, which is really no matter because so few Acolytes are out in the courtyard at this hour of the morning.

There is however a woman in Northern Watertribe dress waiting for Bumi when he dismounts. 

"it's been far too long," she whispers to him as they embrace. 

"and under better circumstances if my memory serves."

Kya pulls back to look at him. "You've heard?"

"I figured." His voice is low, but doesn't waver. Not for a second.


End file.
